Shearpoint
Located high atop the the Pale's southern mountains, Shearpoint is perhaps the least formidable of all dragon lairs. It is the location of an ancient Word Wall that's guarded by a Dragon and a Dragon Priest named Krosis. Word Wall The words of power obtained here unlock the Throw Voice shout, which will confuse nearby NPCs. However, all three words of power are learned at once, unlike most other Word Walls, which each bestow only one word of power. Translation The writing written on the Word Wall transliterates to: : MODIR FIN GUT WahLaaN QETHSEGOL ZeyMahii VahRUKT OSKAR FIN Mey WEN ZUL LOS SahLO ahRK NI SahROT THuuM DO OK BROD Which translates as: : Modir the Far raised (this) stone in memory of his brother, Oskar the Fool, whose voice was weak and not (the) mighty Thu'um of his clan. Krosis The Dragon Priest Krosis is located here. *An easy way to defeat Krosis and the White Frost Dragon is to draw the dragon away without waking Krosis. This is easy enough with an arrow. After killing and looting the dragon, the Dragonborn can move closer to the word wall, staying to the left of the wall. By doing this, when he is awakened he goes to the Dragonborn's right. All 3 words of the Unrelenting Force Thu'um can be used when he is close to the edge of the mountain, which will force him over the Northern edge close to the higher cliffs of the mountain. There is no easy way for him to get back up and since he is intent on killing the Dragonborn he will stay engaged and just move back and forth on the mountain side. The rocks can be used as a barrier from his firebolt spell while pelting him with arrows until he dies since he dodges spells. His corpse can be looted for random loot, plus the Dragon Mask, Krosis, which gives +20% to Lockpicking, Archery, and Alchemy skills. It is classified as light armor. Notable Items *Chest to the right of the word wall with leveled loot. Trivia *As with other Dragon Lairs, the dragon does not appear until Dragon Rising has been completed. *The location of Shearpoint can be learned from Hold Guards. *Directly west of the Word Wall is a small Shovel. Nearby are the skeletons of a bunch of mammoths. Upon closer examination, six troll skulls can be found. Bugs * Upon return visits to the wall, the chanting voices indicating a word of power will still play even after having learned the word. * The "sizzling" sound on approaching the wall also recurs without any word being highlighted. *It is possible to fast travel to this location before physically discovering it for the first time. *It is possible for the world map to say that Shearpoint has been cleared even though it has never been visited. (Sometimes the dragon in a random attack will be tied to a nearby roost. If it's killed the roost will be marked as cleared even if the Dragonborn hasn't been there yet.) * The Dragon's soul might not be absorbed. * It is possible that the Dragon Priest does not rise from his tomb. * Sometimes when visiting Shearpoint for the first time, the Dragon Priest will be found dead in his tomb. *If the dragon was killed with the Blades already, then the Dragonborn asks the Jarl for work, he asks that Shearpoint be cleared. Upon visiting again, the dragon comes back and can be defeated again, but the bounty cannot be collected from Jarl Skald (in Dawnstar) so the quest will stay in the Journal no matter how many times the dragon is killed. *Sometimes after Krosis is killed and a year is waited, the location resets and Krosis and the dragon are back. However Krosis does not come out of the coffin and the Throw Voice shout cannot be learned again although the sizzling can be heard. Gallery Shearpoint - Throw Voice Words.jpg ShearpointDragon1.jpg Throwvoice.jpg Sources *Skyrim Official Game Guide Appearances * es:Punta Mellada de:Schurspitze ru:Двуглавый пик Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs